This disclosure generally relates to acquiring marine seismic data, and more specifically but not by way of limitation to acquiring marine seismic data using solid streamers.
Seismic exploration involves surveying subterranean geological formations for hydrocarbon deposits. A seismic survey typically involves deploying seismic source(s) and seismic sensors at predetermined locations. The sources generate seismic waves, which propagate into the geological formations creating pressure changes and vibrations along their way. Changes in elastic properties of the geological formation scatter the seismic waves, changing their direction of propagation and other properties. Part of the energy emitted by the sources reaches the seismic sensors. Some seismic sensors are sensitive to pressure changes (e.g., hydrophones), others to particle motion (e.g., geophones), and industrial/seismic surveys may deploy only one type of sensors or both. In response to the detected seismic events, the sensors generate electrical signals to produce seismic data. Analysis of the seismic data can then indicate the presence or absence of probable locations of hydrocarbon deposits.
Some surveys are known as “marine” surveys because they are conducted in marine environments. However, “marine” surveys may be conducted not only in saltwater environments, but also in fresh and brackish waters. In one type of marine survey, called a “towed-array” survey, an array of seismic sensor-containing streamers and sources is towed behind a survey vessel.
Streamers are long cables that house various sensor networks and other devices useful in the acquisition of seismic data. Streamers may be manufactured as liquid-filled streamers or solid streamers. Prior art solid streamer cables are often constructed with a central core with transmission and power bundles that are continuous through the streamer section (a segmented portion of a streamer cable). The transmission and power bundles are typically connected to electronics modules between the streamer sections through end connectors. Also within a streamer section, there is a need to connect distributed sensors and (if present) sensor electronics by wires to transmit power and data to the electronics modules.